LordKardok Streaming Catalog Wiki
Introduction NOTE: Huge update coming soon to this wiki page. Welcome to the LordKardok YouTube & Streaming Wiki, where I, LordKardok, will catalog all my YouTube and Streaming information. This will help viewers keep track of games I have played, games I plan to play, and will include additional information for each game. Game Systems How the Rating System Works At the bottom of a game's info box, you'll notice two specific categories: Difficulty, and Score Difficulty is measured by a 5 star rating, 0 stars being games requiring zero brain power and 5 stars being extremely difficult games. The score of a game also has a 5 point rating but in four different categories: Graphics, Sound, Control, and Fun Factor. I'll be using the GamePro rating system, as shown below, rating worst (left) to best (right). Game Categories There are so many game genres, it can become confusing exactly what game genre it is you are looking for. If not that, you may wonder what genre is the game you are interested in. Well, to make it easier to understand the game genres listed here, this section of the front page will list all the categories that the games I have catalogued fall under. Each category will also include a brief description of the game genre so you have an idea to what it includes. Single Player - A game that, at the least, features the ability to play the game by yourself. 2 Player Co-Op - A game that has the option of two players who work together to beat the game. Cooperative Multiplayer - A game that has the option to have two or more players play at once and work together. Competitive Multiplayer - A game that has the option to have two or more players who compete with each other. Online Multiplayer - A game that has the ability to go online and play with other players. Online Exclusive - A game that can only be played online. 2D Platformer - A game that involves avoiding obstacles or traversing the map in a 2D space. 3D Platformer - A game that involves avoiding obstacles or traversing the map in a 3D space. Adventure - A game where the player explores a map or 3D world and involves collecting items. Open World - A game where the player explores a 3D world that does not have a set route. Action - A game that has combat mechanics and simple world exploration. Action-Adventure - A game that involves exploring a map or 3D world, but also includes combat mechanics. Fighting - A game that involves two or more characters fighting each other from a side-view perspective. 3D Fighter - A game that involves two characters fighting each other in a 3D space. Arena Fighter - A game that involves two or more characters fighting each other in a 3D arena. Anime Fighter - A game that is much like a normal fighter, but involves Japanese animated characters. First-Person Shooter (FPS) - A game where the player controls a character in first-person perspective and usually must use firearms. Third-Person Shooter - A game where the player controls a character from over the shoulder perspective and usually must use firearms. On-Rail Shooter - A game with a set path you follow while shooting at waves of enemies coming after you. Role-Playing Game (RPG) - A game where the player explores a world while managing stats and an inventory space. Japanese Role-Playing Game (JRPG) - A game that has a set narrative, but includes RPG game elements. Tactical RPG - A game that has RPG game elements, but the combat system involves tactical strategy. (3D) Action Role-Playing Game - A game set in a 3D world, that has RPG game elements, but the player is not limited by a set combat system. 2D Action RPG - A game set in a 2D world, that has RPG game elements, but the player is not limited by a set combat system. Strategy - A game where the player must control individual units, commanding them and having them make actions in turns. Real-Time Strategy (RTS) - A game where the player must control individual units and manage resources while operating in real-time. Survival - A game that involves the player trying to survive during the course of the game. Survival Horror - A game that involves a player having a limited amount of supplies to combat enemies and beat the game. Stealth - A game that heavily involves stealth tactics to survive the game. Beat 'em Up - A game that requires the player to defeat enemies on screen with physical attacks or melee weapons. Shoot 'em Up (SHMUP) - A side-scrolling game that has a top-down or side-view perspective (even sometimes from behind), and involves shooting multiple targets on screen. Run-and-Gun - A side-scrolling game that requires the player to defeat enemies on screen with an arsenal of firearms. Racing - A game where the player must race against other players or AI controlled characters. Sports - A game that is a virtual representation of a real life sport. Point-and-Click - A first-person perspective game that involves the character clicking on objects to advance the game. Narrative - A story driven game where the player is tasked with making narrative choices. Visual Novel - A story driven game, usually involving Japanese animated characters, where the player is tasked with making narrative choices. Sim - A game that involves simulating real life experiences, most times with comedic game elements. Tycoon - A game that involves building and managing an environment. Sandbox - A game that involves the ability to manipulate many elements of the game, and typically involve a complex crafting system. Rhythm - A game that challenges a player's sense of rhythm and requires them to accurately press buttons to a musical beat. Puzzle - A game that involves mostly solving puzzles. Can include card games and board games. Maze - A game that involves traversing a maze. Interactive - A game that involves watching a cinematic and making choices immediately when shown. Dino Crisis - Set You At Ease Category:Browse